Dracula's Daughter
by SherbetRainbows
Summary: My first fic! Sabine is a young royal vampire who goes against Dracula's wishes and ventures out after dawn. When she meets a human and invites them to Dracula's castle, Dracula is less than pleased. I never come up with good plots so this is based off of an RP me and my best friend did. Romania IS my OC, so sorry if you were expecting Official Romania. T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: In Search of the Unknown

The soft chattering of birds signalled the arrival of dawn, the world outside brightening and beginning to wake as the first rays of sun pulled farmers from their beds and animals of light from their hiding places. The dawn was when creatures of night knew to withdraw.

However, Sabine had other plans. She knew it went against nature to depart at dawn, but her curious nature got the better of her and drew her to the arched window of her bedroom, shielded by a large dark curtain. With a quick breath she uncovered the corner of the window, soft amber rays filtering onto the ebony floor. Light. At first it made her eyes sting but as the seconds grew into minutes she found herself adjusting to the rare intrusion. Slowly, she drew the entire curtain back, squinting across the sun-drenched landscape she'd only seen under the cover of night. She looked to her clock, the hands reading 6:30. Dracula would be in his coffin by now, so she'd be safe to explore the outside world for a while before slumber claimed her consciousness.

After swinging from the high window using nothing but her curtains and the loose footholds in the walls of the castle, Sabine managed to lower herself down to ground level. Her squint against the harsh brightness of the sun relaxed and she looked out over the fields. If she was caught she'd be severely punished.

Hitching up her skirt she ran in the direction of the woods, hoping that the trees dense foliage would disguise her presence. Once settled she began to analyse her surroundings. She'd been in the woods before, but in the darkness the branches of the trees looked sinister, ready to snatch at you when you turned away and the knots in the wood formed contorted faces. In the light, the rays of sun poured into the clearings and trickled through the leaves, far from spooky or foreboding.

Once she was tired enough she'd head back to the castle. For now, the wood was hers to explore, in the light this time, rather than the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Beautiful Stranger

Daku was strolling through the woods, looking for points of interest that he could sketch. On a working holiday he at least wanted to get in some time to himself, away from his assignment. He'd always wanted to travel to Romania, the land of vampires and other folklore. He wanted to make the most of the time he had. Stopping at a clearing, he sat down on a log and pulled out a pencil, beginning to sketch the landscape displayed before him.

After a while he heard a rustling noise. At first he thought it was just an animal, but when he looked up, he saw a young girl hanging from a tree branch not far from where he was sat.

Standing up slowly, he walked over and smiled.

"Hello little girl, are you lost?"

Her face broke out into a charming smile and her laugh rang through his ears.

"No," she chuckled. "I live around here..."

"Oh." He wasn't expecting that , but since she was hanging upside down from a tree, she was fairly happy and familiar with the area. This was his chance to become more familiar with the country and to get the best local stories and folklore.

"May I draw you?"

It was out before he could stop himself, but portraits were his forte; he was only an amateur at landscapes. This Romanian girl was so pretty, perhaps he could keep it as a souvenir of his holiday.

Sabine's brow furrowed.

"Um...I suppose."

Daku's face lit up. "Would you sit there for me?"

She nodded and sat on the log, smiling.

"Thank you," Daku smiled. "You know the area?"

She nodded. "I'm Romanian. I live in a castle not far from here."

"A castle?" Daku looked up from his work. "People still live in them?"

She laughed and nodded. "Of course! They're part of our heritage, our culture."

Daku nodded thoughtfully. "That's true. What's your name?"

Sabine's eyes narrowed. Dracula had always told her to stay away from humans.

"What's yours?" she questioned sceptically.

"Daku," he replied, smiling slightly.

"Oh...I'm Sabine..." Daku smiled and nodded. "So, this castle you live in...Is it near Dracula's? I'm a big fan of mythology and folklore. Are the vampire rumours true?"

Sabine laughed inwardly.

"Daku," she smiled sweetly. "You're drawing one right now...I...live at Dracula's castle. I'm vampire royalty."

Daku's pencil came to a halt. Slowly, he looked up and met the young girl's gaze.

"You're...one?" He couldn't believe his luck. Meeting a real vampire. His belief in them was strong, but to actually come face to face with one was the best surprise.

Sabine nodded. "You're interested in vampires?"

He nodded. "Well," she smiled, showing her fangs. "There's a ball there tonight...It's my sixteenth birthday today."

"Oh, well, happy birthday," he smiled. "I...it would be an honour to...go to a vampire ball but-...Wouldn't they know I'm human?"

Sabine shrugged "Possibly...but I'd look after you. It's my ball, after all. I've invited you."

Daku smiled, touched. "Well, if you insist...What should I wear?"

"Anything smart, a suit or something... Have you nearly finished? I'll show you where to meet me tonight...at 10pm sharp...I'll come out and meet you..."

Daku's expression darkened. "Are you sure you'll be okay coming to find me?"  
She nodded. "I'll slip off just before the ball starts...can you dance?"

"Only the waltz..."

She grinned. "That will do. Come on now." Standing up, she lead him over to the spot where she'd meet him. "Here, in a suit at 10pm, alright?"

Daku nodded.

"I have to get going now, I'm supposed to be asleep." Curtseying, Sabine was about to head back to the castle before Daku stopped her.

"Your portrait, just like real royalty..." Sabine blinked. "Oh..." Her smile returned. "Thank you. Perhaps you could work for us painting our royalty." A sweet chuckle escaped her lips as she peered out towards the castle again.

Quickly, she set off across the field, leaving Daku behind in a heady rush of excitement. A vampire ball. It would be the icing on the cake.


End file.
